On the run
by Brooklyn79
Summary: What actually happened during the 2 years Patrick Jane was on the run? Jane's past finally catches up with him. Can Lisbon work a long side Jane and Erica in Lebanon or will Patrick Jane's past finally ruin his happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**_So as its nearly November now and we are still waiting on confirmation on when Season 7 will be aired I needed some Mentalist back in my life so decided to write another story to help fill the void._**

**_This story basically picks up where my last one finished off but you don't need to read that one to follow this new story. (there may be a few things that will may crop up occasionally relating to first part but nothing that should leave you too puzzled if you haven't read it.)_**

**_This story is mainly going to be about Jane and Lisbon, Lebanon/Erica/the two years Jane was on the run. So it will be flashbacks & present day chapters. If you like some drama and angst between our dynamic duo then this story will be for you. ;)_**

**_Thank you for reading my story. (Please note that as my laptop died on me I won't be able to update as quickly but will try my best to make each chapter longer when I do) apologising for any mistakes._**

* * *

><p>It was early Friday afternoon when Jane stepped out of the elevator into the bullpen. The room was buzzing with FBI agents, Cho was sitting at his desk writing out a report form, Vega was standing looking over Wylie's shoulder pointing to something on his PC screen &amp; Lisbon, his beautiful new wife, was sat at her desk reading some case file paperwork.<p>

6 days ago Jane had finally managed to convince Teresa Lisbon to marry him, he had secretly organized the entire event without her knowing, he knew he was taking a big risk, she could have easily had turned him down but he wouldn't be Patrick Jane if didn't take a few risks in his life.

Jane had spent the morning running errands and packing his bag ready for their trip later that evening, he and Lisbon were both booked on the 10pm flight out of Austin, Texas, flying to Lebanon to help assist the CIA with a terrorist gun smuggling case. The CIA had requested Jane's assistance with this case and Abbott had fully agreed to lend out his star asset services, knowing it was always good to have the CIA in your good books for the future.

Once Jane had finished running his errands, he picked up a bear claw for his new bride from her favorite patisserie in town. Lisbon had skipped breakfast that morning claiming she didn't have time to eat anything, insisting she needed to get into work extra early to finish up paperwork before their trip, she had left the house before Jane had even finished getting out the shower. He knew she wouldn't have eaten and he didn't want her to survive on just caffeine for the day, they had a long 14 hour flight to face that evening and she would need her all her strength.

Since they had become officially a couple 6 months ago Jane had made it his mission to keep her well fed and rested, even though she had claimed to have gained 4lbs because of all the food he kept feeding her with. Jane had also noticed her small weight gain and had felt that she looked better for the extra few pounds, and had proceeded to tell her too. This hadn't gone down well with Lisbon though, putting him firmly in the dog house for a few hours and increasing her jogging routine to at least 4x a week.

They were booked on the 10pm flight out of Austin, Texas, problem was, it wasn't just the CIA Jane and Lisbon would be working with in Lebanon, they would also be working alongside, the convicted escapee Erica Flynn. So far, Jane had managed to avoid Lisbon finding out this little detail.

After the meeting with Agent Brandon at the Dallas CIA branch 3 weeks ago, Jane had pleaded with Abbott to take Lisbon off the case, but Abbott insisted that Lisbon be the senior agent to accompany Jane to foreign climate's. Abbott had wanted someone who would be able to keep his wayward consultant in check and out of all the team members, he thought Jane would have wanted Lisbon along with him, being his partner & more recently, his wife, but for some reason when Jane had discovered Erica Flynn was to be involved in the operation, Jane had been dead set against the idea. Unfortunately, the FBI powers to be, didn't trust Jane to fly solo on this case and there was no way in hell that Lisbon was allowing her partner & newly wed husband to play deadly war games with Lebanese Terrorists alone.

Jane exited the elevator, walking straight over to Lisbon's desk, she had her head down focusing on reading some papers, Jane noticed she had one side of her silky brown hair tucked behind her ear. Jane loved watching her work, he had spent years doing it, either in her office or from his leather couch across the bullpen. Lisbon always gave her work 110% to whatever task she had been given to do, no matter how dull or tedious it may be. Lisbon didn't look up till he was right upon her desk.

"Hey you, I didn't think you were coming in today? Have you finished packing ready for tonight?" Lisbon smiled up at her new husband, they had been married 6 days now and never been happier or more in love. She had arrived at the office early to finish some reports from the Evans case before they headed off to the Middle East later that night.

Jane hardly ever felt nervous, unless he had got himself in a deadly situation, which put his life in jeopardy, but today was different, today he was going to tell Lisbon the truth about his time on the run and truth's was not something Patrick Jane was easily accustomed to.

Before they had become a couple, they had always managed to avoid certain difficult conversations, always pasting over the gigantic cracks in their fragile relationship somehow, but things changed once they become romantically involved and especially now they had gotten married. Jane had made a vow to himself that he would never to lie to her again and if any ugly truths came out he would just have to face them head on. He just hope Teresa would still be standing beside him by the end of it all.

"Uh, yes. I'm all packed. Teresa I need to talk to you. In private." Before Lisbon could respond to his statement, Jane had pulled her up from her desk by her arm, pulling her across the bullpen towards one of the interview rooms, opening the door, checking it was empty before pulling Lisbon inside, helping her sit down on a chair on one the side of the table situated in the middle of the room. Jane turned towards the 2 way mirror and started pressing the shutter button, making the blinds lower on the glass windows, to give them some needed privacy.

"Jane what the hell you doing? I told you before I am not having sex with you in the FBI office, no matter how heated things got between in the elevator the other morning. Just not happening Mr... Now I have paperwork I need to finish..." Lisbon tone was light and playful but she was a little miffed by his actions. She raised herself off the chair and began to walk towards the door.

"Please. Teresa, sit. We need to talk." Jane pointed back towards the chair, she hadn't seen him so serious since the dark days of his Red John hunt. She slowly turned back to the chair and sat down, feeling butterfly's appearing in her stomach. A serious Jane was never a good thing from her own personal experience. She wondered if this was going to be the part where he told her he had second thoughts on marrying her, that he realized he had made a mistake, that Angela would be the only wife he could recognize. Lisbon could feel her heart racing as he pulled up a seat from the other side of the table, setting it down next to her, he gently took her hands in his, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand and knuckles.

"Jane what's wrong? Why do I feel like I'm in trouble... Not going to spank me are you?" She laughed, trying to lighten the tension that was now filling the room. Ever since Miami she was secretly scared he was going to turn around one day and somehow rip her heart out & stamp all over it, again. Whatever he was about to tell her she had, had 5 blissful amazing, loving days married to the man she had been in love with for the past 12 years and that was more than some people got in a lifetime she told herself.

"Teresa... Are you going to go to Lebanon with me tonight?" Jane looked her straight in the eye, he was still rubbing her knuckles holding her hands, it was then that she had rarely seen Jane being nervous.

"Yes, you know I am..."

"Is there anything I can say or do right here, right now, that will change your mind on going?

"What? No?... Jane what's going on?

"Ok, well..." Jane looked up to the ceiling before puffing out both his cheeks with a big blow of air. "Teresa... About Lebanon, you should know that it's not just the CIA we will be working with. It will be..."

"Erica Flynn... I know." For the first time since Jane had started talking Lisbon let out a silent breath of relief.

"What? You know?..." Jane was confused to how she had known, he had gone to extreme lengths in the past 2 weeks, making sure she wasn't in the loop on the informant part of the CIA case. "Did Abbott tell you?" It came out a little angrier than he wanted it to.

"No, Agent Brandon did actually, last Tuesday, he called here asking for you, you were out with Cho on the Evans case, so I took a message, once I confirmed who I was and he realized I was the FBI agent coming to Lebanon with you, he briefed me quickly on the case... "

Lisbon had been a little stunned to hear from the CIA agent that Erica Flynn was working with them on the case and even a little hurt that Jane hadn't yet mentioned it to her. She wondered if he was keeping it a secret because of her own dislike of the woman or if it was for personal reasons for himself. After hours thinking about Erica's involvement in the case, Lisbon decided not to get annoyed over things that were beyond her control, plus things were different this time around, her & Jane were now a couple, a married, madly in love couple and she was quite looking forward to rubbing that in Erica's face and finally being able to make Erica feel like lesser woman where Patrick Jane was involved.

Jane was sat trying to get his head around things, he had a sneaky feeling that Agent Brandon had dropped him in it on purpose, probably because Jane had made the man and the CIA wait a few weeks before coming on board. The thing was, how would Brandon have known him & Lisbon were a couple, but then it was the CIA they dealing with, they probably knew everything about him, even the last time he had a tooth removed at dentist. He filed that piece of information on Agent Brandon away for the time being.

"I... I... Well..." It wasn't very often Jane was lost for words, but he wasn't quite sure what to say now, he had it all planned in his head how this conversation was going to go but Lisbon had stunned him slightly with the knowledge she already knew about Erica.

"Should you have told me? Yes. You should have Patrick, but I've worked with you long enough to know you must have your own reasons, however stupid they may be. Though I am annoyed you didn't say anything to me as your wife! But I was not going to let the likes of Erica Flynn ruin our new marital bliss... I mean, we have only been married 5 days & for 2 of them we spent most of the time in bed, I wasn't about to bring her up and ruin the mood..."

After their wedding day, Jane had managed to bag them 2 days off work, he had booked the nicest 5 star hotel back in Austin, booking them the penthouse suite. They had spent 2 amazing romantic days lying in bed, making love and dining on expensive room service, it had been a trail run for the real thing. Jane had arranged for them to have a 5 day honeymoon in Venice and once they finished and closed the CIA case, Jane hoped they would be flying to Italy on their way back home.

"It's hardly crossed my mind to be honest, I was enjoying being with you and being your new wife too much, to think of... Her." Lisbon continued, feeling more sure of herself again.

"I'm sorry. Teresa. I should have told you... but there is something else you should..."

"Oh... You kissed her. Back when we worked at CBI... Yeah, I know."

Lisbon sat back more in the interview chair, folding her arms across her chest. She actually felt good to be the one shocking Patrick Jane for once, she could see all the range of emotions flickering across his face as she kept letting out more and more of what she knew about him, the case and Erica Flynn.

"Yes... we did kiss briefly, but that's not..." Curiosity finally took over and Jane couldn't help but be inquisitive over her knowledge of that moment, that only he and Erica had been present for. "How do you know that we kissed?" He asked her slowly, tilting his head slightly in wonder.

"Grace told me. I had her plant a listening device & a spy cam in Erica's hotel room. You don't really think I would let that murdering convict book herself into the Hilton hotel without covering my ass, did you? Just because Wainwright were stupid enough to let her go free..."

Jane suddenly felt overwhelmingly proud of his beautiful wife, she clearly picked up a few sneaky ways from him over the years and he was genuinely surprised she had actually gone ahead and done it.

"Unfortunately, Erica must have made all her escape plans before we let her out of prison, apart from you two pathetically sharing a lame kiss by the door of her hotel room, nothing happened..." Lisbon shrugged it off, showing signs she really didn't care what had happened between them back then. Jane was very relieved by her no fussed attitude towards him and Erica. At the time he had known Lisbon was jealous of Erica and their flirting, in fact, he had secretly enjoyed seeing Lisbon this way, seeing her trying so hard to be the professional cop & his boss, whilst trying so hard conceal her jealousy towards them.

"You watched it?" Jane was surprised, she had never mentioned this to him, nor had she ever used it against him before now, but then that's why he loved her so much, it wasn't in her good nature to do what he would definitely have done.

"Oh please... What do you take me for? No, I didn't watch it. Grace did, then she reported back to me, anyway if all this.." She opened both her arms out to show her gesture towards the room. ".. Is what you're worried about, me finding out about you and Erica? Well, I already know Patrick... Now, Is that all? Because I have to finish up." Again Lisbon stood from the chair, but Jane kept hold of her hand and slowly stopped her from leaving.

"Wait... There's some things you should know..."

Lisbon sat slowly back down into her chair. She was all out of her Erica Flynn secrets and facts so she was puzzled to what else he would have to tell her. Jane looked up at her and she could see a little fear in his eyes.

"After... After I fled, 2 years ago, and a few weeks of keeping a low profile, I... ended up going down to Mexico..."

"Ok?" Lisbon had never heard him speak about his time on the run. She had wanted to ask him, but they had come through so much that dragging the past back up for him could have set them back and they had been so happy these 6 past months she hadn't wanted to ruin that.

"I... in Mexico I met up with Erica... In fact, she helped me out..."

Lisbon felt like Jane had just kicked the chair from underneath her, she hadn't expected him to say that at all. Now it was Lisbon turn to feel slightly shocked by his announcements. She was now cursing herself for not bringing this subject up earlier between them.

"Helped you? How?"

"It's... a long story. Let's go home and I'll tell you..." Jane smiled, but he was clearly worried, realizing now that this had been a mistake to discuss it here in the FBI offices. Jane's grip on her hand tightened, like he knew she was going to pull away from him at any minute. Lisbon knew there was something else he wasn't telling her and she wasn't going to wait to get home to hear it either.

"No, tell me now... you saw Erica..." She chose her words carefully to see if he would pick up on them.

"I didn't just see her baby..." Lisbon now knew there was definitely something much bigger to come, Jane only ever pulled out the 'baby' endearment to her if he was playfully begging or he was in serious trouble.

"I spent some time with her... a few months actually..." Lisbon felt like she had been sucker punched. The thought of Jane and that woman together made her stomach churn. When Grace had given her the disk footage of their kiss in the hotel room all those years ago, she couldn't bring herself to watch it, just knowing they had swapped saliva made her feel ill, so watching it was not something she was going to endure, especially as at the time she was trying so hard to convince herself she didn't have any feeling towards her annoying crazy consultant.

"I stayed with her for a while. Anyway... We parted ways after a few months, in fact, that's how I ended up on that Venezuelan Island... Please, let's just go home and I will...

"Did you sleep with her?" The words had left Lisbon's mouth before her brain could get in gear, she just needed to know. She didn't care how petty or immature it sounded.

"What?" Jane knew he was on shaky ground, he wasn't sure how he should respond to that question, her reaction to them kissing had actually been well received. Lisbon spoke again.

"I said... Did you sleep with ERICA?"

Lisbon could feel that sick feeling rising up in her stomach again, as well as a little anger building up in her veins. Jane's face now showed her shame, not a look she had seen that often with him, but she knew him well enough to recognize it.

"Well... Did you?" His silence to her question spoke volumes, but Lisbon needed to hear him say the words, even if his face had told her already her answer.

"Yes... But it was just the once though. It meant nothing Teresa, I was very drunk & in a very bad way mentally... I..." Lisbon pulled her hand away from him sharply, Jane reached out after her hoping she may let him take her hand back again.

"Oh god..." Lisbon stood and walked towards the mirrored wall, looking at her own reflection, she could see her face had paled slightly and she could now feel and hear the blood thumbing through her ears.

"Listen... I know your upset, but there's other things I need to tell you..." Before Jane could continue Lisbon turned towards him, her voice rising in anger, he could see the angry red flush appearing on her chest and neck.

"I don't believe this... Oh god... Lorelei was bad enough, but I told myself that was all about Red John, it was just Red John, that's why you did it. That you would never willingly go there with some evil murdering bitch, that you're a better man than that deep down... " Lisbon was rambling, trying to contain her emotions, talking more to herself, than Jane.

"Teresa please I am. I am that better man..." Jane could see tears welling up in her eyes, this wasn't going the way he had hoped and he hated that he was causing her upset and pain. Suddenly Lisbon stopped pacing in front of the 2 way mirror and turned, narrowing her eyes at him a little as a thought entered her head and she was suddenly piecing something together.

"Hang on. When did this happen? When did you sleep with her?"

"I... I don't know... 10 weeks after I killed McAllister..."

"Ohhhhh. Oh, this is perfect. Just FUCKING perfect..." Jane was taken back, he had only heard her swear a few times over the years, this was a woman who always held her manners, this was the woman who used the words sheep dip and felt guilty about it. So to hear her swear like this was way out of character.

"Don't swear, I hate it sweetheart..."

"Ohhhh... I'm sorry, am I offending you Patrick with my foul language. Am I?" Her voice had now reached a high shouting level. He knew that the people in the bullpen would probably be a witness to this conversation if she continued shouting at him, even with the shutters being down, the room wasn't sound proof.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, WHAT YOU LIKE AND DON'T LIKE JANE. MY WHOLE LIFE FELL APART WHEN YOU LEFT THAT DAY YOU SON OF BITCH. I was arrested, I lost everything, do you understand that? I nearly ended up in rehab. I nearly died for Christ's sakes... And all the time you were off in sunny South America, screwing Erica Flynn..."

Lisbon had placed both her hands down on top of the table looking down at Jane, her voice was breaking as she spoke and Jane could see the tears in her eyes. He wanted to touch her, to comfort her, but knew he 'dprobably get physically hurt by her at this point if he tried.

"It wasn't like that Teresa... it was one drunken time, and I didn't know, I didn't know all that was happening to you, did I?

Lisbon was now heavily breathing, trying with all she had not to let the tears fall.

"Anyway. You were with Mashburn by then. Don't tell me you two didn't sleep together when you stayed with him..."

Lisbon removed her hands from the table and straightened up instantly. Jane could see he had said the wrong thing, he hadn't meant for it to come out, in fact, to actually say those words had made him feel a little ill himself, the thought of her being intimate with Mashburn was not a feeling he ever wanted to think about, again.

"No! We didn't sleep together... Because I was too broken and distraught, having my whole life ripped apart, knowing that the man I loved had left me to go on the run and that I was probably never going to see or speak to him ever again... And You really think I was getting my kicks with Walter through all of that?

"It was just sex between me and her..." Jane hoped if he explain the cold hard facts of the matter it may calm her down. He had to tell himself the same thing when he woken up to discover himself naked in Erica's bed, even though he felt sick to his core by his actions, Jane had told himself it was just sex, a physical act, nothing more.

"Don't... Just don't Patrick." Lisbon placed her hands on her hips, closing her eyes trying to calm her breathing again, Realizing that she couldn't do that being around him, "I can't even be around you right now, in fact I can't even look at you..."

With this Lisbon pulled open the interrogation room door, letting it slam hard against the wall, making an almighty noise echoing across the bullpen. She walked across the bullpen with pace, some of the other agents who were sitting at their desks, had heard the shouting coming from the interrogation room & had now turned to see the commotion going on.

"Teresa... Teresa... please, let's just go home & talk about it..." Jane ran after her, she was half way towards her desk when he grabbed her by the wrist trying to get her to turn her around to face him.

"Get off me... Or I swear to god I will break you god damn arm." Her voice was low and said through gritted teeth. Jane knew she meant every word of it, knowing full well she wouldn't hesitate to put his arm in a cast.

Agent Vega was still standing by Wylie's desk and had turned in time to witness Jane grab Lisbon's arm. "Is everything ok?" Vega asked, concerned for her two colleagues.

Lisbon turned towards the young agent standing by her side. Before She could stop herself, the venomous words came out flowing out of her mouth, Lisbon wasn't even sure who she was even aiming them at by this point, she was so angry.

"Well, that depends. Have you fucked my husband too? No? Oh no... That's right, you have to be an evil murdering manipulative bitch to do that, but be sure to know if you have ever become one Michelle, he'll probably drop his pants & do you right here in the fishbowl..."

"Teresa, that's enough..." It was Jane's turn to raise his voice at her, he knew she was upset and after what she had been through after he had left, he understood her anger, but taking it out on the young agent wasn't called for. Plus Lisbon was sharing their private business with the whole of the bullpen and Jane knew that once she had calmed down, she'd be mortified by her actions, she was a private person at work and he wanted to help her keep it that way.

"Let's just go home..." Jane was trying to keep his voice quiet and his own emotions in control as they were now standing in front of 19 other FBI agents, who were all now watching the Mr and Mrs Jane show.

"Stay away the hell away from me..." Lisbon wrenched her arm away from him violently and Jane watched her walk up to her desk, grabbing her hand bag from the back of her swivel chair, knocking it over as she pulled it away. Without looking backwards, Lisbon stormed towards the exit and entered the elevator. Jane never took his eyes off her and once the elevator doors had closed, he rubbed a hand down his face, most of the bullpen was now watching him. He felt a warm presence beside him and noticed it was Cho standing watching Teresa leaving the bullpen.

"What the hell did you do this time?

"You don't want to know Cho. Thing is I haven't even told her all of it yet..."

Jane walked slowly towards his couch, picking up Lisbon's fallen chair as he reached her desk. He laid down on his couch, closing his eyes, knowing that this was probably just the start of Lisbon's anger towards him. It made him sad that his awful past had now finally caught up with him and ruining his future and to make it 500x worse, this time he had no one else to blame but himself.

* * *

><p><strong>an please be rest assured there won't be any flashback M rated scenes between Jane or Erica in this story, reasons will become clearer in future chapters. Would prob make my eyes bleed writing it anyway. ;-)**


	2. On the run chapter 2

Hii. **So I wasn't going to have time to finish chapter this till next week but after reading Simon's great interview yesterday and the contents making me a happy girl, I was feeling in a good mood today so I took sometime this afternoon.**

**(in my head I always imagine Jane going into a kind of a emotionAl melt down after killing RJ but that just my version and how I think things went when he went on the run.)**

**And please review, nice constructive criticism always welcome ;)**

* * *

><p>"Teresa... Teresa. Would you like a drink?"<p>

Lisbon stirred awake slowly, hearing Jane's low whispering voice & warm breath brush against her ear. She rubbed the left side of her neck and straighten up a little in her seat, her neck aching due to the position she had fallen asleep in. Lisbon turned her head to see Jane smiling sweetly at her whilst leaning on the arm rest between them and a tall blonde air hostess wearing far too much make up, standing with a drinks trolley in the aisle, though the leggy air hostess seemed to be more focused on her husband than serving any drinks, Lisbon noticed.

"Hmm... yes a coffee..."

Jane turn back towards the air hostess "yes. I'll have a tea and my wife will have a black coffee. Thank you". Lisbon noticed the leggy blonde smile faltered a little when Jane mentioned the words 'his wife'.

"Yes sir, of course. There you go." The air hostess placed a cup of steaming tea onto Jane's food tray, then passed him a steaming black coffee for his wife, before moving the drinks trolley further along the aisle to serve the passengers on the next row.

The aircraft cabin lights had been dimmed and most of the passengers were either now asleep or at least trying to. The aircraft was a 2-4-3 aisle seater and thankfully they were sat in the 2 seat aisle, the last thing Lisbon had needed was to be seated next to a total stranger for 14 hours, having to be polite and friendly. She wasn't in the mood for that, not since Jane's little confession to her earlier that afternoon. In fact, she hadn't spoken a word to her darling husband since then, she was still too fuming over his past liaison with a certain female murder and she just needed to get to Lebanon and get this case over and done with.

Lisbon took a long sip of the steaming drink, it didn't taste very nice, but it was helping with clenching her thirst, she could feel the heated liquid moving slowly down her body, warming her up nicely. She could see from the corner of her eye that Jane was watching her.

"What?"

"What. A man can't admire his beautiful wife?" Jane voice was soft and playful and he lent in towards her a little more, running his fingers slowly up her arm.

Lisbon let out an annoyed sigh. Without looking at Jane, she placed her drink down on the plastic table tray in front of her, before she leaned back into her chair closing her eyes again.

"Teresa can we talk about it. Please?" Jane's voice was serious but low so not to disturb the other passengers sleeping. Lisbon kept her eyes shut not saying anything, she felt Jane shift even closer to her taking one of her hand in his and placing a small kiss on her knuckles.

"Please you haven't said hardly anything to me since this afternoon and we need to sort this before we arrive in Lebanon..."

"Fine. Let's talk". Lisbon turned in her seat to look at him, her voice was a little louder than Jane's, disturbing one man across the aisle who had been startled awake from her raised voice and was now aimlessly looking around him to see where the noise was coming from.

"How was she? Hmm..."

"What?" Jane was momentarily confused on what she was talking about and who 'she' actually was.

"How was Erica? In bed? I mean, I'm guessing she's the kind woman who's had enough practice in that department. Women like her always use sex to their own advantage."

Lisbon hadn't bothered keeping her voice quiet and the guy next to sat up a little more awake when he had heard the words in bed', sensing the couple to his left were in the middle of some sort of lovers tiff, deciding not to go back to sleep as it might actually provide some much needed entertainment on this boring 14 hour long flight, the guy took his book out of the chair sleeve in front of him pretending to be reading.

"Teresa..." That wasn't what Jane had meant when he said to her that he wanted to talk about it with her.

"Well... Come on Jane, you wanted to talk about it, let's talk..."

"Forget it. We will talk when you stop acting so immature and petty, Teresa." Jane leaned back into his own seat showing his annoyance. Removing his hand away from hers knowing this wasn't going to be a very productive conversation for either of them.

"Oh come on Patrick. Tell me? Did she have any good tricks?

Jane turned to look at his wife with a little anger and disgust at her attitude. Lisbon could tell he wanted to say something to her, but he turned back to face the front again, clearly thinking better of it.

"Huh? No answer? Come on, I'm a big girl I can handle it..."

Jane turned to look across the aisle, seeing that the guy in the next row of seats was now fully listening into their conversation whilst pretending to read his book.

"Was she better than me? Is that why you won't answer? Scared your hurt my feelings?

Jane mumbled something under his breath getting annoyed by his wife's childish attitude.

"What? What was that..." Lisbon voice was still raised and she showed no signs of lowering it.

"I said..." Jane lowering his voice again, hoping to encourage her to do the same, trying to keep their conversation private, even though he knew a few people now around them had woken up and had started to listen in.

"I said... honestly, I don't know?" It was the truth, Jane had no recollection of that night with Erica what so ever. "I told you Teresa, I was in a very bad way at the time, I have no idea, I don't remember it, none of it, ok."

"You're lying? How can YOU not remember?

"Because I was out of it... That's why."

"Oh please, you drunk 40 of alcohol shots in a row for a case once and you still didn't pass out. You're saying you can't remember it. Don't take me for a fool, Jane..."

Jane mumbled something else, with Lisbon only catching the end of his mumbled words

"... Wasn't just alcohol, ok?" Jane was still keeping his voice low and quiet, not knowing who was now listening to them.

Lisbon eyes widened at him in utter disbelief. She laughed out loud for a few seconds more from total shock than humor, pushing her head back against her seat letting her brain take in his last words. Eventually anger took over and she turned her head back towards Jane, just staring at him, before raising her voice even more than she had before.

"Seriously? Drugs? You fucked her whilst on drugs. Just when I think you can't sink any lower you always, always, seem to prove me wrong, don't you?"

Lisbon could tell her words had stung him, but she didn't care, Erica Flynn and drugs, possibly the 2 things she hated most in the world and here she was 37,000 ft in the air having to deal with both of them. Jane looked down at his hands, his left hand was now fiddling with his new wedding ring, something he always did when he was feeling guilty over something.

"Your a cop for Christ's sakes Jane..." Lisbon hissed.

"No, your a cop Lisbon, I'm just a consultant and at that time I was also a murderer on the run, a few narcotics were the least of my problems, trust me ..." Jane snapped becoming exhausted with the conversation.

Before Lisbon could answer him, the blonde air hostess had returned whispering quietly and smiling a big fake smile towards them both.

"Madam, Sir, can I please ask that you try to keep your voices down a little, the other passengers are trying to sleep and we still have 6 hours of the flight left, thank you, it would be very much appreciated"

"Oh don't worry. We are done talking..." Lisbon folded up her tray, thrusting her now empty coffee cup into Jane's hand, subsequently spilling the leftovers of it down his shirt, Lisbon turned her whole body away from him and the air hostess facing towards the window.

Jane embarrassingly started to wipe the coffee drips of his shirt using a napkin, passing the empty plastic cup and tissue to the air hostess, who was now standing looking a little awkward watching them, Jane smiled up at her with an apologetic look, mouthing the words "I'm sorry". The air hostess gave him a sympathetic look and told him to press the bell if he needed anything else, placing her hand on his shoulder in pity and comfort as she walked away down the aisle.

Jane caught the guy across the aisle now just staring at him with an open mouth expression at what he had just overheard, Jane narrowed his eyes at him slightly and the guy nervously went back to reading his book. Jane watched his wife's back before finally resting his head back against his seat, closing his eyes, sighing a little at how bad this was all turning out.

How was he ever going to tell Lisbon about his time on the run? if this was her reaction to every little thing that came up. Jane decided that when they finally got to Lebanon and they were alone, he was just going to sit her down and tell her everything, get it all out and hopefully once she had screamed and reprimanded him for being a stupid son of bitch, they could eventually move on and focus more on solving the case.

Or that's what he really hoped would happen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 weeks after the death of Red John.<em>**

_**Mexico City**:_

_Jane had arrived in Mexico 1 week before, after being eventually smuggled across the U.S. border by one his carni friends, under the pretense of transporting some old fairground equipment. Bill had dropped Jane off near Monterrey and from there he had hitchhiked his way down to Mexico City hoping that by being in a big city, it would be easier to go unnoticed and he be able get hold of some more money, his funds were ok but they wouldn't last him forever. Jane was living cheaply, he was renting out a room in a dive of a bed sit and he managed to keep a low profile, only really going out of his room for essentials like food or large bottle of cheap vodka._

_He knew he stood out like a sore thumb with blonde curls in this rough part of town, he only had a few clothes along with him and his navy blue suit was now very dirty after hitchhiking on the dusty, hot roads. eventually he stopped wearing the vest as he noticed it drew attention and people would stare at him when he wore it. His daily outfit now consisted of a plain black t shirt, blue jeans and blue Nike baseball cap._

_The bed sit was a dirty little room, consisting of a low metal frame bed, an old chest of drawers with missing handles, a yellow 70's portable black and white TV and a very stained wash basin, with a small window overlooking a large building of run down residential apartments. On top of all that, the noise from the city never stopped and all around him 24/7 was constant noise, whether it was babies screaming, people shouting, cars revving, horns beeping, guns firing._

_Getting drunk most days actually helped Jane rest a little and allowed him to shut out the world around him. He knew he was heading down a slippery slope with the booze, but he didn't care, he had focused every fiber of himself for the past 10 years hunting for that psychopath and now that it was all over Jane felt lost. He had felt sure that getting his revenge for his family would lift some sort of guilty burden from him, help him feel more at peace, but in fact it hadn't changed a god damn thing, apart from stir up a mess of emotions inside of him and make him a killer on the run, with hundreds of questions and regrets. Booze felt like the only thing that was helping Jane from not ending back in psychiatric hospital like he had before. Alcohol was helping numb his senses and help cloud his deepest darkest thoughts._

_Once the alcohol had worn off though Jane always felt like he was newly grieving for the lost his family, like he had just lost them again somehow. Jane knew he had bottled up his emotions over the years and realized that he had never really allowed himself to grieve for his wife and daughter and it was all starting to come out now that McAllister was dead and gone. Jane wasn't going to try and stop it this time though, someone had once told him grieving would help heal him and part of him really wanted to do just that._

_There was a local bar, just down the road from his bed sit, Jane had asked the owner about getting a job or earning some cash, but the Mexican business owner had practically laughed him out of the joint, he had told him that the jobs were hard to come by and Jane was more likely to be made Pope than getting a job around here, especially being that he was an white American. As Jane was leaving the bar, the owner suggested if he headed down to Acapulco, he was more likely find his fame and fortune there. _

_Acapulco has been the rich and famous playground since the 1950's, so what was actually meant as passing joke by the barkeep, actually made some sense to Jane. Jane headed back to his bed sit deciding that it was time to move on. If he wasn't going to be able to earn money in an honest way, then he'd have to pull a few classic Patrick Jane tricks out the bag and Acapulco was defiantly the town to do it in._

_As Jane started to put his items in a duffel bag preparing to leave, there was a small knock on his door, he opened it slowly to see a smiley elderly gentleman in his 80's, motioning for him to follow, at first Jane tried to explain he spoke no Spanish but the old man just continues dragging him by the arm down the hallway towards his own room, it turned out that old man just needed Janes help moving his bed as he had dropped his walking stick with it becoming jammed behind and he was too weak and fragile to move it on his own. Jane shifted the bed for the gentleman and freed his walking stick, the old man was very grateful trying to give Jane some money for his help, Jane refused, he may have once been a money grabbing scoundrel but he wasn't about to take money from this sweet elderly man. As Jane was about to leave the room the old man spoke up from behind him, in broken English._

_"... You lost... You...uh esposa...sei? "_

_Jane wasn't quite sure what esposa meant as his Spanish wasn't great, until the man started to point to a picture of a woman in a photo frame by his bedside. Jane guessed that this was the gentleman's late wife._

_"Ah yes... Sei. I lost my... My wife"_

_"Sei... Wife. I heard you... Calling her nombre, uh, her nombre... when you came back hmmm drink..._

_"You mean drunk..." Jane said, chuckling a little, correcting his word._

_"Uh sei drunk. You drunk... Shouting... You fell over... You...sat on floor... saying her name. Ummm...over and over, her name__._

_Jane stood nodding, searching in his memory palace for that day, he suddenly had a very hazy memory of himself sitting in the hallway of his building with his key left hanging from his door, but Jane couldn't ever remember having left his room and he certainly didn't remember crying or calling his wife's name out._

_"Uh I'm sorry. I was drunk and I... I miss her. A lot." Jane had always felt sadness just thinking of Angela, sober or drunk._

_"Sei, sei... I Miss my esposa too" The old man picked up his photo frame and was running his hand gently over the glass, looking deeply at the picture._

_Eventually the elderly man looked up at Jane and pointed at his walking stick thanking him for his help. Jane smiled at the old gentleman nodding his head in acknowledgement, Jane was just turning to leave the room when the old man spoke again ._

_"Gracias señor... Oh Your wife... Has a Beautiful nombre... Teresa... Teresa... Beautiful nombre."_

_Jane froze in the doorway for a second and gripped on to the door frame to steady himself, why did the old man think his wife's name was Teresa, Jane put it down to the man being old and maybe a little deaf, he must of missed hearing him say it the other night, hadn't he? Jane decided to push that thought out of head, he was grieving for his wife, not his partner, his wife was dead and gone, his partner was safe, alive and well and back in California why would he be saying her name? The old man was just confused Jane decided walking back to his room._

_Jane left the bed sit 20 mins later, making his way towards the train station, as Jane was crossing the road, he was nearly hit by bright green convertible Lamborghini driven by a flash arrogant middle aged dick in a beige suit. The man and the sports car pulled up ahead a few hundred meters away from where Jane was standing and without even looking back to check if Jane was ok, the man just went into a shop. It was then that Jane decided that his road trip to Acapulco was going to be driven in style, he was already a wanted man for murder so what would be a little grand theft auto thrown into_ _the mix, besides arriving to the Mexican millionaires playground in a half million dollar car was just the key for a new fake persona and it beats the crap out of sitting on a smelly overheated train for hours, Jane thought to himself._

_3 hours later, Jane pulled up the lime green Lamborghini sports car up in front of the beautiful 5 star Copacabana hotel & casino, smiling a little to himself for the first time in weeks._

_**a/n please be rest assured there won't be any flashback M rated scenes between Jane or Erica in this story, reasons for that will become clearer in future chapters. Would prob make my eyes bleed writing it anyway ;-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews and new follows. Means so much it truly does. Hope your enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes**.

(season 7 back in 3 weeks! Good times!)

* * *

><p>Lisbon sat for the remainder of the flight trying to get some control over her emotions, she didn't know what had made her react in that way, she was normally a person who could control her emotions, but these last few days she had been feeling a little at odds with herself but she put it down to being overwhelmed at getting married so quickly, and to Jane. She knew she was letting her anger towards Jane consume her, the last 12 hours she had humiliated herself with her outbursts and she hated that. She knew she was lashing out at Jane, acting petty and immature over the whole Erica situation, but for some reason just couldn't seem to stop herself.<p>

Lisbon also knew that she had no right to have a problem with him sleeping with other people, they hadn't been a couple back then, but it still hurt her to think that once again he had allowed someone else to get close to him and it hadn't been her.

Lisbon guessed her real her anger was at herself, she hadn't ever questioned Jane about his time on the run, he been back on US soil for nearly a year and she had been too much of a coward to ask him about it. She had always just imagined his time on the run to be him on living his little paradise island, writing his lonely letters to her every week and living a simple life of solitude, instead it turns out Jane's time of the run was turning out to be totally different story and she felt a little angry and resentful about it all.

She knew her outbursts, especially at Agent Vega, had been uncalled for, she was feeling bad towards the young agent now she had time to reflect back on it, she vowed to ring Vega and apologize to her once she arrived in Lebanon. Deciding to swallow her pride and deciding she couldn't continue on in this way, it was emotionally exhausting for a start and she needed to be the bigger and better woman.

"I'm sorry..."

Jane looked up at her, they had arrived in Lebanon over an hour ago and were now travelling in a taxi towards their hotel in the city of Beirut, it was early evening and the sun was beginning to set, though the temperature was still very high and humid.

"You're right, I have been acting petty and immature. And I'm sorry. I just... I..."

"...You just imagine my time on the run to be slightly different?" Jane said as a question, but he knew that was exactly where her anger was coming from.

"Well... yes. I realize it's my own fault, I should have asked you about it all before now."

"It's not your fault Teresa, it's mine, and my time on the run was how you thought, it's just the first 6 months was a bit...of mess. I spent 18 long months alone just writing my subtle love letters to you..." Jane shyly smiled at her at his confession. "Look, we both brushed things under the carpet when I came back to the U.S, the Miami incident speaks for that, don't you think?" He saw her smile a little at remembering that time. "I should have told you about my time on the run before now. I'm sorry."

"So... we are both a little to blame then." She said smiling at him for the first time in hours. Jane felt his heart swell at her beautiful warm smile looking upon him once again. He grabbed her hand from across the warm leather seat of the taxi and squeezed it when she laced her fingers with his, he was just relieved and happy they were getting back to being them once more.

"I know you must have questions, and when we get to the hotel we will talk and you can ask me anything and I promise you I will be honest...But.. But you may not like the answers Teresa..."

"Ok. We will talk. But we also have a job to do here and we need to be professional, I don't want this whole thing hanging over us for the entire trip. It's in the past and once we have talked than that's where I like it to stay." Lisbon just hoped what ever the answers she could do exactly what she was preaching.

"Me too..."

They smiled at each other, knowing that they had finally turned a corner and back to making their fragile relationship work, like always. A little while later they pulled up outside a beautiful hotel, with warm red and gold colors in all the trimming, the hotel stood out against all the dull beige color buildings surrounding it.

"Wow the CIA treats their agents pretty well, look at this place, maybe the FBI should start taking a leaf of their book..." Lisbon was impressed, when she knew they were being sent to Beirut, she wasn't quite sure what to expect, but staying in 5 star luxury hadn't ever crossed her mind.

"Well, that's what you get when you're employed as an international spy for the CIA Lisbon..."

"We are not spy's for the CIA Jane", she said, chuckling, rolling her eyes at his clear over excitement.

"Lisbon, We are on an international mission, going undercover, whilst chasing down terrorists, if that isn't spy work, what is?"

"We are undercover as 2 business associates from a US pharmaceutical company... And WE are not going to be chasing terrorists... besides, they are gun smugglers."

"Meh. Same thing..."

"Hmmm. No its not..."

"Please don't ruin my boyhood dreams Teresa..."

"Fine..." Lisbon said still laughing at her husbands childish over active imagination. "Come on Mr Bond let's go check in. I need a shower and lay down."

Her Jet lag was already starting to kick in and she felt very hot and sweaty in the clothes she was wearing. They entered the beautiful 5 star hotel, following closely behind a young bellhop who was now carrying their bags, they were taken to a beautiful white and gold marble reception desk area. Just as Lisbon was about to check them in, a loud voice boomed across the lobby.

"Patrick... Patrick, so good to see you my boy, how long has it been?"

The next thing, Jane was being engulfed in a bear hug from a very large bald middle eastern looking man, he was in his mid 50's wearing an expensive beige linen suit, a satin red shirt and a big gold Rolex around his fat wrist. The man was holding a large Cuban cigar in his other hand and when he finally pulled back from hugging Jane, he immediately started to look Lisbon's body up and down from head to toe, not even try to hide his perverted leering look towards her.

Lisbon was standing, feeling like a piece of meat as this vulgar man checked her body out, she was confused on how Jane could know anyone in Lebanon, had he been here before?

"Omar... What are you doing here?" Jane said a little stunned.

"This is my hotel my boy, beauty isn't she?"

"Your... hotel? "Jane was now taking in his surroundings, looking around the lobby at all the expensive comfy looking sofa and chairs and expensive marble features.

"Yes, I've been here now about 6 months, the motherland, I missed it so much I came back and I brought this place, I have 2 other hotels here, 2 in Dubai and one in Istanbul, looking to expand into Europe eventually. But, how the hell are you Paddy? Haven't seen you since you shows in Mexico?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm good..."

Lisbon stood watching Jane & the vulgar man, she could tell that Jane didn't like the overbearing man, but for some reason he was still being very friendly towards him.

"No need to check in Patrick, your lovely wife has already done so, she arrived here earlier... Amir, take Mr Thomson's bags up to the penthouse suite for him."

Lisbon face now showed total confusion, His shows? His wife? Mr Thomson? She looked towards Jane, who was now looking utterly uncomfortable at the situation and took her hand in his gently trying to comfort her.

The large overbearing man clicked his fingers rudely towards a young man standing nearby wearing a gold hotel uniform, the young man came over, picking up Jane's bag before moving towards the elevator. Lisbon raised an eyebrow at Jane as she silently mouthed the words 'Mr Thomson?', Jane shook his head a little, letting her know he would explain later but he was now looking a little more nervous.

"Actually, Omar..." but before Jane could finish speaking, Omar had stepped in front of him, leering once again at Lisbon.

"And who may this charming specimen be?" Taking hold of Lisbon other hand Omar planted a wet sloppy kiss on the back of it. Lisbon smiled the best she could towards the pervy man, who was now eyeing her blatantly up and down and lingering his kiss a little too long on her hand for her liking.

"I'm Teresa..." Lisbon pulled her hand away, Omar was wearing way too much aftershave and stunk of cigar smoke that it was so over powering, wiping her hand slyly on the back of her jeans to remove his cigar smelling saliva. She also noticed that Omar had a gun stuck in the waistband of his trousers, which she assumed was what was making Jane nervous due to his hate of guns.

"Teresa, what a lovely name, I'm Omar, so how do you know this scoundrel?"

"Well..." Lisbon suddenly remembered she couldn't give away any details of why they were really in Lebanon, due to the nature of the case, plus she wasn't quite sure of the reasons why Jane had given this man a false name and Jane's clear nervousness around this man was a little worrying, Jane was a master of hiding his feelings normally but he seemed a little scared so she quickly had to think on her feet. "... I'm Patrick's Personal Assistant."

It was Jane's turn to raise an eyebrow, he was pretty sure Lisbon would have put the man firmly in his place on who she was in Patrick's life, but instead she was keeping her and his real identity clearly under wraps. Jane felt a surge of pride at how professional his wife was and how well she could easily read him, even in the hardest of situations, especially for her.

Omar turned back to Jane, winking, "Personal Assistant? I bet. Well well well you dark horse Paddy. Your secret is safe with me. I won't let the old ball and chain know..."

"It's not like that Omar." Jane words were cold and sharp, he hated the thought of him treating Lisbon like the other woman. She was the only woman to him, his beautiful wife and this situation was not what he wanted at all.

Lisbon dropped the fake smile once the vulgar man's back was turned. Omar spoke to the receptionist loudly in Lebanese before turning his attention back to Jane and Lisbon.

"Nadia here will check be happy to check you in Ms Lisbon and I hope to get to see you again very soon" Lisbon noticed how Omar eyes lingered on her breasts, before putting his big arm around Jane shoulders once again "and you sir. You and your wife will join me for dinner, tonight..."

"Actually, I have plans tonight..." Jane knew him and Lisbon were to meet up with Agent Brandon to get a full briefing on the case and what the undercover operation would involve.

"Nonsense. Cancel it. Tonight we celebrate our reunion, Patrick, I won't take no for an answer." Omar stared towards Jane giving him a look that said he had no choice in the matter. Jane knew Omar wasn't a man to cross, with this he smiled one of his dazzling smiles back to him "sure, Omar, dinner sounds great."

"Lovely. Patrick I will see you in the bar at 9pm, and I really hope your lovely assistant a Teresa can join us too."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it..." Lisbon's tone was polite and soft but Jane knew it was really laced with sarcasm. Omar's waved them goodbye as he walked away out the hotel shouting orders in Lebanese. Followed by his two very large body guards.

Jane swallowed and stepped forward towards Lisbon a little afraid of what her action might be, especially after her last recent outbursts towards him.

"I am so sorry. The only reason he thinks me and Erica are married is because the vulgar pervert wanted to make Erica his property back in Mexico and I helped her out by saying she was my wife. That's all."

"It's fine..." Lisbon felt like bursting into tears, but knew full well that wasn't going to achieve anything, she knew getting upset and angry at Jane again wasn't going to make this situation or her feel any better either, plus she had humiliated herself enough in the last 24 hours and Omar was clearly an overbearing sexist pig that even the likes of Patrick Jane found hard to control.

They entered one of the elevators where the young bellhop with their luggage was waiting, Lisbon checked them in, their standard double room had been upgraded to a luxury room on Omar's request. Jane kept his arm around her waist squeezing her a little tightly, afraid she may suddenly push away from him again. The elevator reached the 6th floor and Lisbon and Jane went to step out.

"Uh, sir the penthouse and... your wife... are waiting on the top floor, Sir" the young bellhop looked a bit nervous at having to correct his guest on his error whilst also witnessing his arm around this other woman's waist.

Jane turned back towards the bellhop snapping his head round. "I don't need you to tell me where I'm going..."Jane was taking his annoyance out on the young lad, he was starting to feel like things were getting out of his control already and he hated that feeling. He was Patrick Jane he was the master of control 95% of the time.

Jane went to say something else to the bellhop but Lisbon placed her hand gently on his chest to calm him down a little and whispered "we don't want to raise suspicion, come back down in a few minutes when he's gone, it's room 672, ok..."

Lisbon looked at Jane smiling sweetly at him, trying to let him know that she was ok, Jane placed his hand over hers, he really wanted to lean in and kiss her to let her know how sorry he was about what had just occurred but knew there was a pair of young eyes closely watching them both.

With that Lisbon backed out of the elevator, The elevator doors slid shut and Lisbon was left standing on her own, she could tell Jane didn't want to go up to the penthouse and she certainly didn't want him to go, knowing fully who was up there waiting, but she couldn't take the risk of jeopardizing the case after only being here in the country for only 1 hour.

Heading to their room Lisbon slid in the key card in the slot and let herself into their room, placing her bag down on the floor next to the luxurious 4 poster bed, she lay down, closing her eyes for a few moments, she felt a tear roll down her cheek, her anger now turning into raw emotion, the last 24 hours had made her feel mentally and physically exhausted. A long 14 hour flight, on top of finding out about Jane's past, and now she was having to play his bit on the side whilst her husband was upstairs pretending to play Mr & Mrs with that sexy manipulative convicted murderer. She felt an emotional wreck, if she was truly honest with herself

After a few minutes Lisbon sat up, wiping the tears from her face and telling herself she needed to get a grip and focus on the job and case, she decided she needed to first check in with the CIA team letting them know they had arrived, then she needed to take a long warm shower and a nap, the jet lag was really hitting her hard feeling dead on her feet and she still had to endure tonight's fun activities.

* * *

><p>The elevator reached the 12th floor and open to a small private hallway leading up to two white double doors with gold handles. The young Bellhop knocked on the door before sliding in the key card, opening one side of double doors to a large open planned luxury room, the whole room was carpeted with thick soft beige carpet and red sheepskin rugs, it had its own bar, a sitting room area with 2 white leather recliner chairs and a long L shape white leather couch surrounding an expensive glass drinks table. There was also long 8 seater solid wood dining table and wall of glass patio doors leading out to the large balcony top with its own private swimming pool and hot tub. To the left was another set of double doors leading to a large bedroom and ensuite bathroom. The bellhop went to walk into the bedroom to place Jane's bag in the adjoining room.<p>

"Leave the bags here." Jane told him, still taking in the penthouse suite and trying to see where Erica was hiding. He had no intention of staying and certainly wasn't making himself at home. The bellhop stopped where he was and placed the bag down. The young lad nodded and quickly left, sensing the American wasn't a man to upset. Jane walked over to the sliding patio doors opening it to look out at the view of the city. He stood watching the night sky turn from gold into red for a few minutes enjoying the silence.

"What do want Erica?"

"Hello Patrick, miss me?"

Jane turned, Erica was standing by the bar now drinking from a long champagne flute, dressed in only a short black satin bathrobe, she looked exactly the same as she had the last time he had seen her, though a little thinner. Jane walked back into room walking towards his bags sitting by the exit.

"I said, what do you want Erica?"

"Oh, don't play coy Patrick, you know exactly what I want?"

"Really? And what's that?"

"My half million dollars that you stole from me for a start."

Jane chuckled. "Stole from you Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about, I mean, if you were foolish enough to miss place it, then well I'm sorry, that's your problem. Not mine..."

"I know you took my money Patrick and I don't like to made a fool by anyone, so you will tell me where my money is otherwise I will cause you a whole heap of problems Patrick, starting with your little girlfriend Agent Lisbon. Does she know that we slept together?"

Jane noticed Erica avoided eye contact with him with the her last part of her ranting statement, drinking a large gulp of her drink and glancing out the window to the city's skyline instead. Clearly there was something about their past drunken liaison Erica was hiding from him.

"Well, Agent Lisbon's not my girlfriend for a start, she's my wife..." Erica paused as she was taking a sip of her drink, looking like the wind had fully been taken out of her sails. "And yes Teresa does know about it, because I told her. We have no secrets." Jane knew that was a lie, but hoped Erica wouldn't see through it at least.

"Your wife? She's your wife?...Well, congratulations I guess, I mean, if that short, dull tomboy cop is what floats your boat Patrick, then who am I to judge."

Jane didn't even bother to respond to her jealous comment about Lisbon, knowing full well no man he had ever met saw in Teresa in that light.

"Does Omar know Patrick? Did you tell him the truth that Agent Lisbon was your wife? No? Maybe I should." Erica was looking at him smugly, she must have seen a little fear crossed over Jane's face."

"Please Erica, go head, get us both killed, I think you'll find you will certainly come off worse than me, especially when Omar finds out you are in fact a free and single woman and been lying to him all this time..." the smile Erica was wearing quickly dropped when she realized what Jane was saying was true.

"Fine... But I still want my money back Patrick."

"Well, sorry I don't know what money you're talking about, can't help you I'm afraid." Jane picked up his bags walking towards the doors back out to the elevator."

"Oh... Before I go, tell me Erica? How are you involved with the CIA case and the gun smugglers?

"Well, as you stole ALL my money from me, I have had to acquaint myself with some very undesirable people... so I am now consorting with Lebanese gangsters and I know the CIA have been trailing them for months, always trying to catch them and associates smuggling guns into the U.S, so I saw an opportunity to escape this hell and cut a deal with them. I give them the gun smuggling ring and they give me back my freedom... and then, you will give me back my money."

Jane turned away from her walking to the exit, then he looked over his shoulder, giving Erica one of his gorgeous winning smiles "Oh, we will just see about that...by the way Omar is expecting you at 9pm for dinner downstairs..."

Jane quickly left the room, closing the door behind him, not letting Erica know that he was going to be at dinner too. As Jane pressed for the elevator back down to the 6th floor, he heard a high pitched frustrated scream and the sound of smashing glass coming from inside the Penthouse suite, clearly Erica's normal cool calm sexy persona was slowly breaking, maybe after all these years on the run her smooth criminal act was finally slipping.

* * *

><p>Jane tapped on the hotel door 672, it took a while for Lisbon to answer it, her hair was wet and she clearly just jumped out of the shower.<p>

"Sorry I didn't hear you knocking" she said a little out of breath and flustered.

Jane walked into their room placing his bag down, before Teresa could walk back into the bathroom Jane grabbed her by the waist, kissing her deeply, he had wanted to do that since he seen her earlier that day in the bullpen, it still stunned her that every time he kissed her he took her breath away, even after all these months of being together.

Jane hands wandered down the soft towel wrapped around her body, grabbing her ass he pulled her lower body closer to his. She didn't know if she should be flattered by his hardening erection or slightly worried considering where he had just come from.

He lifted her up by the back of her thighs walking her back towards to kingside bed, he was still kissing her deeply when he pulled the towel completely away from her wet body, throwing it on to the floor, he placed her sitting on the edge of the bed, before pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his vest in a hurry, Lisbon was lying naked propped up on her elbows watching him undress, her legs half dangling off the edge of the bed and she slowly started to spread her legs to show him exactly where she wanted him, just as he pulled his shirt over his head and was unzipping his pants, he stopped and froze.

"Patrick...?" Her voice was soft but worried.

Jane's face had paled and he was standing staring at her not moving, naked from the waist up with his pants undone and an enormous erection sticking out of his boxers.

"What's wrong?..." Lisbon sat up fully concerned, slowly standing up from the bed moving towards him, afraid Jane may faint if he didn't take a breath real soon, as Lisbon approached him, he quickly grabbed her, placing both his hands on her hips turning her body sideways a little, staring downwards to her lower body, he eventually fell onto his knees. At first she thought he was going to give her oral sex, but after a few moments with him just studying her with his hands roaming all over her skin and hips. Eventually he looked up at her with tears filling up in his eyes.

"Patrick, please you scaring me? What's wrong?"

Jane started to mumble to himself, shaking his head "I can't believe I didn't see it before, it all makes sense now... the mood swings, the tears, the anger... " then Jane laughed a little, sounding relieved.

"Tell you what?... Jane?"

Jane stood up, taking both her hands in his, she could feel he was shaking. Jane slowly smiled at her, with a tear falling from his eye.

"... Your... Your pregnant Teresa..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii. I am sorry I haven't update this story sooner, life got in the way sorry, anyway. not sure if anyone is still reading but heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm only human :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

_The hotel doorman stepped forward and open the car door of a black limousine, assisting a very attractive brunette woman out of the vehicle._

_"Good evening, Mrs Thomson, nice to see you back."_

_"Thank you Jose hope your well?"_

_The doorman opened the large hotel glass doors to allow Erica to walk into the hotel, as she walked by him he quietly whispered something to her._

_"Señora, your husband has been in a bad way these last few days, I just thought you should know..._

_A few minutes later Erica let herself into the hotel penthouse suite, the room was a mess, Patrick was sitting on the floor by the large leather couch nursing a large bottle of vodka in his hand. Erica placed her clutch bag down on top of the bar, noticing that the mini bar was now completely empty. She also noticed a mysterious brown bag with an odd smell coming from it, she picked it up looking at the contents not recognizing the herb like substance inside. It wasn't marijuana, but definitely some sort of herb type drug._

_"Well... I see you have been looking after yourself Patrick since I have been in Costa Rica sorting out that mess that you made. I hope you aren't doing any of your psychic shows in this state, Omar will not be happy if you disgrace his hotels good name... And we won't be able to live here for free in this luxury anymore if you do..." Erica was now standing beside him looking down at the drunken mess on the floor._

_Jane didn't bother to look up at her. "I don't care about Omar. And you are not my wife. I don't owe you or Omar anything..."_

"_No, your right I am not your wife, but if your wife was here, seeing you like this I'm sure she would be ashamed of you and yes, you do owe me, your life in fact, if it hadn't been for me you would be dead at the hands of those Costa Rican drug dealers you got yourself into debt with, I suggest you choose playing poker with people who won't shoot you if you don't pay up your debts."_

_For the first time Patrick scowled up towards her, raising his voice "Don't you dare talk about my wife. You have no right, NEVER talk about her again, do you hear me..."_

_Ignoring his little outburst! Erica bent down, wrapping her arms around his back trying to lift him up off the floor, after a few seconds of struggling with his heavy body weight, she managed to get him onto his feet and started to guide him over towards the bedroom. _

_"Come on Patrick, you can sleep it off in the bed tonight, you have been sleeping on this couch for the past 2 months nearly and I can't imagine what your back must be feeling..._

_"I'm fine..."_

_Erica placed Patrick sitting on the edge of the bed, his upper body fell instantly back onto the mattress, Erica started to pull off his old brown shoes and socks off, trying to make him more comfortable before he passed out drunk totally, as she placed the shoes by the bed she heard a small noise, looking up at Patrick she realized that there was now tears slowly running down his face. She carefully sat down beside him and lifted his hand into hers softly, with this he attempted to move and flee, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment from her._

"Shh, it's ok Patrick, crying is good, I think you may need to let it out. You have been through a lot these _past years and it's time to face that..."_

_Jane stopped fighting her and let his hand be held, it felt nice to have and feel some comfort for once. After a while he quietly started to speak._

_"I miss them so much... And it's all my fault they are gone, that they died. I kill him for them, but it doesn't change a goddamn thing in the end. The guilt I feel, I have always felt, just eats away at me. I want it to stop, I just want it to stop... When will it stop?"_

_Erica squeezed his hand, letting him know she was there for him and for the first time in her life she genuinely did want to be a friend to this poor damaged man lying beside her, yes, she was attracted to him physically, but she had realized he was too devoted to his family to ever move on and especially with someone like her. In the last 2 months she had grown rather fond of Patrick being around, she had spent nearly 4 years alone, on the run and he was now more like a brother to her, she had been an only child growing up and so it felt nice to have someone around, without there be a bigger agenda in play. She even thought that they had started to form a sort of friendship, understanding each other even, both had killed, now both on the run alone, something else she never really had this in her life before._

_"... I miss them... I miss her, oh god, I miss her so much, she is the first thing I think of when I wake, she the last thing I think of before I go to sleep, and I feel guilty for thinking that, but knowing I'm never going to see her again is too much for me to bare, I need her... I... Love her... I always have..._

_"Shhhh It's ok Patrick..." Erica wipe a tear away from her own eyes, it was heartbreaking to see him this way, a man normally so full of confidence and a showman, he had never spoken of his wife or his feelings at all and apart from him getting drunk most nights Erica would think he was completely fine if she didn't know any better, Erica had a feeling that maybe he hadn't really ever spoken about his family in this way before now and she felt honored he chosen her and this time to do it._

_Jane pulled his hand away from Erica and turn on his side, pulling himself up more on the bed into a ball, Erica stood up from the bed, picking up the trash can and placed it by his side of the bed just in case he needed to be sick, she went to leave the room to give him some privacy and space, but as she reached the door, he spoke out again._

_"I miss you Teresa, so much, I love you and I can't believe I will never get to tell you that in person... that I'm now stuck here on the run with some evil murdering bitch instead of being back home with you... my beautiful angel Teresa..."_

_With this Erica realized he hadn't been talking about his wife earlier, he had been talking about that little brunette that he used to work with, it was one thing to be rejected and overlooked for a dead wife, a ghost, but for some tomboy cop, that was just insulting to a woman like Erica. With this she slammed the door behind her, storming from the room upset and hurt that she had let her guard down and had ever considered them to be friends._

_Hours later, Erica came back to the luxury suite again, opening the bedroom door a little to find Patrick laying in the same position as she had left him in hours before, he was now fully passed out drunk, she grinned and decided she would show him he couldn't call her names and reject her without there being a comeback from it._

_10 mins later, she had managed to strip Patrick completely naked without waking him, she stood for a few minutes admiring his body._

_"Hmm... I've seen bigger..." She said snidely. _

_With this she pulled the bedcovers back over his now naked body, she went to her underwear draw throwing some of her expensive lingerie on the floor, then grabbing her personal clutch bag she pulled out a condom, ripping open the wrapper and placing it by his side of the bed, she then filled up the condom a little with some of her Lancôme hand cream and throw it in the trash can in the bathroom. Stripping down naked she climbed into the large king size bed, laying herself down beside Patrick, who was now snoring drunkenly, she smiled knowing that when he woke up and evaluated the scene in front of him that the repercussions would hurt him, there would be more guilt, more mistakes he had made. She didn't feel any guilt about what she was doing, it served him right for his hurtful words about her earlier. No one got the better of Erica Flynn and Patrick needed to learn that lesson._

* * *

><p>"Don't be ridiculous Patrick, I am not pregnant."<p>

"Yes, you are Teresa..." With this Patrick stood up from the floor zipping his trousers back up, moving to find his suit jacket which he had minutes ago thrown on the floor. He picked it up, searching frantically in his inside pockets, eventually he pulled out his cell, Lisbon huffed a little in frustration as their love making session was clearly over before it had begun, so she picked her wet towel up off the floor wrapping it back around her body.

"Wylie. It's Jane. Yes, it's lovely... No... Listen Wylie I need you book a flight back to Austin Texas for me"

Lisbon spun around to see Jane now pacing in front of the window. "Hey! We have only just got here, we are not returning to US, yet, " she yelled at him across the room.

Jane covered the mouthpiece of his phone "no your right, WE are not returning. You are.

"Excuse me? I am not leaving to go anywhere"

Rolling his eyes at her. "There is no way you are getting involved in this terrorist case now, in your condition. You're carrying our child..." He suddenly refocused his attention back to Wylies voice on the cell and removed his hand back away "Yes Wylie... What? Are you sure? Ok, well tomorrow night will have to do, yes, no, it's for Lisbon, just her, yes, thanks Wylie, just text me the details of the flight once booked, ok, bye."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere Mr. And I am not pregnant, I think I would know if I was pregnant Jane."

"Oh Really?... When was your last period?"

"What?..."

"You heard me."

"Well, it was... Well, it... I can't think of that at the moment but I am not pregnant Jane."

"Yes, you are, I say about 9/10 weeks "

"What the...? You're a doctor are you now? No, no, that is just ridiculous..."

"Is it?..."

"Yes, it is, I would know... I would have realized by now I'm a detective." Jane laughed shaking his head at her cop logic. "Anyway, I am on the pill, you know this."

"Yes, but the pill is only 97% effective and we have only used a condom twice back in the very early days of us becoming a couple, so yes, it is possible, wouldn't you say?" Jane raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a slight smirk. Lisbon knew full well that they would definitely be in the 3% category, they weren't your average couple by any means.

"Well, it doesn't matter, we can settle this when we finish this case and it is over, so you can just ring Wylie and cancel the flight, I'm not going anywhere."

"To settle this? Teresa, this isn't a row over who picking up the milk, you're pregnant with our child. You're going back to U.S tomorrow, end of. And you are not leaving this room till it's time to leave for the airport."

"Now You listen to me Patrick Alexander Jane, we might be married now, but you don't get to tell me what to do? Do I make myself clear and if you think you leaving me behind in this room all night whilst you & that tart played Mr & Mrs you are very much mistaken" With this she stormed back into the bathroom slamming the door as hard as she could behind her.

A few hours later, Jane was walking into to the hotel bar area, he ordered a double whiskey with no ice, he needed it to calm himself a little after his discovery this afternoon and his big row with Lisbon. He was still in shock, he thought marriage was a big step forward for them, but now he discovered he was going to be a father again, he wasn't even sure how he truly felt about it all, all he knew was that he wanted Teresa and the baby to be safe, his wife on the other hand had other ideas though. She had ignored him mostly since their fight, slamming around the suite for an hour before telling him she wouldn't be going anywhere and he would just have to lump it. They couldn't be seen going down to dinner together as they were supposed employer and employee and he was still pretending to be married to Erica so he left earlier than her to go meet Omar and Erica at 9pm.

"Hello Patrick."

Jane turned around to see Erica standing behind him, dressed in a knee length red dress, with a very low v neck cut front, showing off most of her cleavage, clearly playing the role of his wife again she felt my comfortable in showing her assets off tonight in front of Omar.

"Erica..."

Jane turned back to face the bar again, she placed herself on a bar stool stood next to him, she had already been drinking as he could smell it on her, she pulled her compact mirror out of her bag and checked herself and her lipstick.

"You look very handsome tonight Patrick, but then you always do, " she winked at him squeezing his arm a little. He grabbed her hand and replace it back down on the bar, " I'm a married man just remember that Erica..."

"So...Where is your real Darlin wife then. Not joining us tonight?"

"She will be here later, don't you worry..."

Next thing the barman approached them, informing them that their host was running late and they were instructed to start dinner without him, 45 mins later and one and half bottle of red wine later, which Erica had drunk most of, Patrick spotted his gorgeous wife entering the dining room, she looked amazing, in a short black tight fitted strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline wearing matching black stiletto heels.

Jane had seen this little black dress hanging is her closet at home, but never had to pleasure to see her in it, she had always said it was too old and a little too short. He wondered why she hadn't worn for the green lace dress she had been wearing when he left the room, though he had noticed her small belly bump showed more in the lace dress and she probably saw that herself once he had left and as she was clearly avoiding the whole baby issue at the moment she must have changed her mind and her dress. The color black was slimming so she probably felt it was a better option.

Lisbon spotted Jane and Erica sat at the table alone, Erica was a little slumped in her chair with a large glass of red wine in her hand and Patrick looked positively bored and fed up. As Lisbon approached the table, Patrick stood and pulled out the chair next to his for her " wow, you look... Incredible" Lisbon gave a little smile at husband compliment but dropped it when she caught Erica giving her the once over too.

"Hello Agent Lisbon, nice to see you again, Patrick is right, you do look very nice, clearly putting on some weight suits you..." Erica said smirking before sipping some more of her wine. Lisbon, choose to ignore her bitchy comment turning to the waiter who had just shown up and took her order of large vodka.

"Do you think you should be drinking that?" Jane asked his wife looking very concerned.

"Yes." She said flatly. She had enough of her husband's orders today and if she wanted a drink, she was going to have one.

"Awwww, is there trouble in paradise already? Marriage it's not for everyone, they say..." Erica said, watching the two lovebirds clearly sensing the tension between them, even in her drunken state.

Omar turned up a little while later accompanied by an entourage of his own people, in the end they were sitting on a large table with at least 12 people. Unfortunately for Lisbon, Omar had taken the seat beside her and was leering all over her, he had even placed his hand on her leg a few times, which Jane had seen and was clearly not impressed by, in fact he hated that the perverted man was touching his wife. Lisbon was polite and friendly and handle Omar well, though Jane was so proud of her and the way she carried herself! unlike Erica was now on her second bottle of red and causing her total embarrassment at the dining table.

"So Patrick how is married life for you two, then? Omar asked curiously when he caught Jane sighing in disgust at Erica pouring herself another glass of wine. With this Erica wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, leaning her breasts into him a little and stroking his face. "Oh, it's perfect, isn't honey? We just can't keep our hands off each other."

Lisbon looked away and took the first real large sip of her vodka she had been slowly nursing since it had arrived over an hour ago, she wasn't sure if she was drinking it because there was a small chance that Jane was right and she may well be pregnant so his words were still ringing in her ears. She was pissed off at him and annoyed that he was trying to send her back to the U.S and now he was telling her what she could and couldn't drink, plus having to watch him play Erica's husband for the night whilst sitting there making small talk with the vulgar Omar and friends was one of the hardest things she had to do, a stiff drink was definitely what she wanted.

"Don't you think you have had enough drink for tonight? Honey!" said Jane harshly removing the wine glass for Erica's hand and removing her hand roughly from caressing his face.

"Oh, don't be like that darling, I'll make sure make it up to you later when we are in bed..." Erica then started to move her hand down his torso towards his crotch area, thankfully Jane stopped her hand just in time and squeezed her wrist in a painful way "now now, sweetheart, we are in company..." Jane's face was now livid and Erica laughed a little knowing full well she had gotten to him.

Lisbon felt like she was going to be sick in her own mouth, watching Erica drunkenly drape herself all over her husband.

"Will you all excuse me, I need to use the ladies room" Lisbon stood up quickly, she needed to get away, she needed some air, to get away from the pervert sat next to her who couldn't keep his hands or his cigar smoke to himself and watching the murdering whore who was now coming on to her husband in front of her eyes.

"Oh, I'll come with you, agen...I mean, Teresa" slurred Erica. She stood and stumbled a little following Lisbon towards the exit. Lisbon bit her tongue all the way to the hotel rest rooms trying her hardest not to look angry, when they both had entered the ladies bathroom Lisbon checked to see if they were alone. Erica had just started to dig into her Louis Vittton clutch bag looking for some form of makeup, she pulled out a red lipstick and start to apply it when Lisbon quickly side swiped Erica legs from underneath her, Erica landed firmly on her ass in a heap the floor, she also had a red streak of lipstick now smudged across her face, she was drunk so she fell to the floor with ease, that would probably do her a favor in the long run when the bruise on her bum came up. Before Erica could work out what had just happened to her, Lisbon grabbed her arm up and twisted it up her back, very hard.

"Now you listen to me, if you put your hands on my husband again, I will not be responsible for my actions do you understand me? You may have slept with him once, a long time ago, but you do not touch him again, do I make myself clear?

"Ouch... you're hurting my arm, let go of me..." Erica was struggling to loosen Lisbon grip on her.

"I said, Do you understand me! You don't want to mess with me! I might be a cop, but all laws and rules are out when it comes to my family & my husband the man I love" Lisbon voice was low but menacing and Erica could see she had chosen the wrong woman to play physically with.

"Yes, ok, yes... I'm sorry I was just messing. Ok, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, please you're going to break my arm".

Lisbon finally released her grip, Erica sat on the floor for a few minutes looking at her skin, already seeing bruises appear on her arm by the tight grip of Lisbon's finger tips. Lisbon turned her back on Erica, she turned towards the wall mirror, straightening her hair and dress back down. Erica slowly moved up onto her knees trying to get her breath back a little, leaning her hands on the sink above her to help pull herself up.

"Get out of my sight... And leave my husband alone." Lisbon snapped at her.

Erica quickly stumbled on her heels towards the bathroom door looking a little shaken at what had just occurred, but before Erica left the restroom, she paused, looking towards the petite brunette who had just kicked her ass to the ground.

"Just so you know Agent Lisbon, we never slept together, me and Patrick I mean, I just let him think we did. To trick him. It was all a lie."

Before Lisbon could turn around or even respond to Erica's shaken confession she had disappeared from the bathroom area. Lisbon smiled in the mirror, knocking Erica on her ass had been the best part of her evening so far. It also felt so good to know that her husband really hadn't chosen to sleep with a woman like Erica, maybe this night wouldn't be a be a complete disaster she happily thought to herself as she calmly left the restroom now feeling quite smug.

* * *

><p>an I personally hate to love the Erica flynn on the show and would just love to see her get her ass kicked by Lisbon so I wrote it in my story, why? because i can and its my story. Lol I am self indulging.


End file.
